Babá por um dia
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Yohji e Ken precisam ir ao médico, e deixam seu filho aos cuidados de Omi...


_**Título**_: Babá por um dia_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, RA_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Yohji e Ken precisam ir ao médico e deixam seu filho aos cuidados de Aya e Omi.

* * *

**Essa fic é uma oferenda a Evil Kitsune, minha mestra. Foi feita para espiar todos os meus pecados, por escrever AyaxYohji, e por ser uma escrava má -.- Também é uma fic de aniversário super atrasado... ç.ç**

**Se passa no universo da insana da Freya de Niord. Foi ela que arrumou esse filho pro Yohji... XD eu soh peguei a deixa!**

* * *

**Babá por um dia  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

(Ken) Omi?! OMI?! OMMMIIIII?!

O moreninho estava literalmente esmurrando a porta do quarto do Weiss mais jovem, de tão preocupado e impaciente. Sua angústia era algo crescente, e só piorava à medida que o silêncio se estendia... será que o Omi estava ficando surdo?

Quando Ken estava pensando seriamente em arrombar a folha de madeira, o chibi abriu a porta do quarto de Aya e espiou pelo vão, parecendo muito sonolento.

(Omi) O que foi, Ken Ken?

(Ken O.o) Omi... você trocou de quarto com o Aya?

(Omi o.o)... não...

(Ken o.O) O que está fazendo aí, então?

(Omi o.õ)... Ken...

(Ken) Não importa! Preciso de um favor seu, urgente!

(Omi preocupado) O que foi?

(Ken) É que o Yohji não acordou passando bem, e eu vou levá-lo ao médico. Será que você poderia cuidar do Kenji? (**1**)

(Omi) Oh!

(Ken) Sei que vou precisar dar atenção a Yohji e confio que você cuidará do bebê direitinho!

(Omi) Eu...

(Ken) Venha cá.

E sem esperar por resposta voltou para o próprio dormitório. Omi vacilou por um segundo, mas resolveu seguir o jogador.

(Ken) Olha só a cara do Yohji.

(Omi)...

Realmente o loiro estava deitado na cama, com uma aparência nada boa. Os olhos verdes estavam embaçados, e sua face extremamente pálida.

(Ken) Ontem à noite ele estava bem... depois de amamentar o bebê (**2**) nós fomos dormir... aí hoje pela manhã ele despertou assim. To muito preocupado.

(Omi) E não é pra menos, Ken.

(Ken) Kenji está dormindo. Ele não vai dar trabalho algum.

Então o jogador apontou para o berço que fora trazido para o quarto dos amantes.

Na verdade o chibi Kenji tinha seu próprio quarto, com seus móveis e papel de parede infantis, mas quem disse que os pais queriam ficar longe dele? Yohji não conseguia dormir direito à noite, e toda hora ia ao quarto do filho, verificar se estava tudo bem.

Conformando-se com a situação, Ken sugerira que o berço fosse trazido para o quarto de ambos, opção imediatamente endossada pelo ex-playboy.

(Omi) Está bem...

O loirinho resolveu aceitar aquele pedido de ajuda. Afinal sabia que Kenji, o bebê de dois meses, era muito dócil e já se mostrava de fácil trato.

(Ken aliviado) Obrigado, Omi! Você me salvou de uma boa!

(Omi) E o que eu faço?

(Ken) Eu ia acordar o bebê para Yohji amamentar, mas pensei melhor. Kenji ficaria enjoadinho, e ainda não sei o que Yotan tem... por isso é melhor você dar um pouco de leite sintético pra ele. (**3**)

O chibi concordou balançando a cabeça. O loirinho sabia que o leite materno (**4**) era o melhor alimento para os recém nascidos, mas no desespero por garantir a sobrevivência da humanidade, o cientista brasileiro João da Silva e sua equipe, desenvolvera uma espécie de leite sintético, criado a partir da clonagem do leite humano (**5**) e aperfeiçoado nos melhores e mais modernos laboratórios. E era perfeito para auxiliar os gestantes XD que não conseguiam produzir leite em quantidade suficiente para alimentar seus filhos.

Não era o caso de Yohji (**6**), felizmente, mas nem por isso o casal deixaria de ter um pelo menos um litro em casa, para emergências como esta, e porque o tal leite era um complemento saudável e recomendado pelos pediatras.

(Omi) Certo.

Satisfeito, Ken foi até a cama, onde o amante apenas acompanhara a troca de palavras sem dizer nada, tão grande era seu desânimo.

(Omi) Precisa de ajuda?

O chibi indagou ao ver Ken ajudando Yohji a se levantar e a ficar em pé. O ex-playboy parecia sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa.

(Ken) Não. Apenas pega algumas peças de roupa pra mim, Omi? Vou levar pro hospital, só para o caso de precisar.

Imediatamente o jovem hacker se apressou e tratou de colocar alguma roupa numa sacola de viagem e acompanhou o jogador até o carro do ex-detetive.

Apesar de ser muito cedo, o sol despontava no horizonte, dando a certeza de que seria um dia quente.

(Ken suspirando) Sorte que é domingo, e não temos que abrir a Koneko.

(Omi) Espero que não seja nada grave.

(Ken) Valeu mesmo, Omi!

E sem mais demora partiu, cantando os pneus, devido à pressa que sentia. Aquele estado quase prostrado de seu amante era por demais inquietante. Nada bom poderia ter ocasionado aquilo.

Por sua vez, o chibi suspirou e voltou rapidamente para o quarto que Ken dividia com Yohji.

O bebê ainda dormia tranqüilamente, ressonando de leve, e de vez em quando deixando escapar algum som ininteligível, que Ken chamava carinhosamente de 'fala de bebê'.

(Omi) Oh!

O jovem arqueiro deixou os grandes olhos observarem o recém nascido, admirando-o de forma quase analítica.

Kenji já recuperara o peso perdido... sim, como todo bebê, saíra da maternidade com alguns gramas a menos do que quando nascera, mas a médica garantira que aquele fato era perfeitamente normal.

Depois de dois meses, o filho de Ken e Yohji -.- não só recuperara todo o peso perdido, mas ganhara alguns a mais, adquirindo aparência robusta.

Omi continuou observando a face de pele macia, típica dos bebês, muito clara, mas rosada nas bochechas gordinhas. Kenji tinha bastante cabelo, em tom escuro, e olhos também escuros. Provavelmente ficariam castanhos, no mesmo tom do jogador.

(Omi suspirando) Puxa... Ken e Yohji têm um belo filho.

Parecendo ouvir o nome dos pais, o chibi Kenji arregalou os olhinhos e fez uma careta engraçada.

(Omi)!!

O arqueiro sentiu um arrepio gelado correr por suas costas, quando o bebê começou a chorar como se intuísse a ausência de seus progenitores. E só ao ouvir o choro foi que a ficha de Omi caiu: em dezessete anos de vida, ele nunca ficara sozinho com um recém nascido...

Resumindo: o caçula dos Weiss não tinha nem idéia do que deveria fazer!

Foi então que percebeu um movimento a sua direita. Virou o rosto e com alívio imensurável viu seu amante ruivo parado embaixo do batente, vestindo um pijama azul.

Omi não estava sozinho... estava com Aya.

(Omi ç.ç) Socorro...

Aya franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o bebê que chorava muito. Quase sorriu diante do tom desesperado daquele pedido de ajuda. Pobre Omi, parecia mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

(Aya) O que houve?

Enquanto indagava, o líder da Weiss avançava pelo quarto.

(Omi i.i) Não sei! Não fiz nada... estava apenas olhando...

(Aya -.-) Onde estão aqueles dois?

(Omi) Ken foi levar Yohji ao hospital.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Ele acordou passando mal.

Sem responder, o ruivo curvou-se e, com cuidado, pegou Kenji nos braços. Tinha jeito com recém nascidos.

(Omi) O que será?

(Aya) Acho que é fome.

(Omi) Oh!

(Aya) Eles deixaram alguma coisa? Não acredito que Kudou saiu sem amamentar...

(Omi) Ken disse que tem leite sintético na geladeira. Ele achou melhor Yotan se consultar antes de alimentar Kenji.

(Aya) Vamos esquentar um pouco pra ele. Você quer segurá-lo?

(Omi) Não!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Pode ficar com ele. Tenho medo de machucar... ele parece tão delicado...

(Aya) Bebês são frágeis, mas não são de vidro. Se você tiver cuidado, não acontecerá nada.

(Omi)...

Ignorando os protestos, Aya aproximou-se de seu amante e entregou-lhe a criança, de um modo que o arqueiro não pôde se esquivar.

Omi já havia pegado Kenji antes, é claro, mas sempre debaixo de acirrada vigilância de Ken ou Yohji... era a primeira vez que pegava o bebê longe dos pais corujas.

Assim que aconchegou a criança nos braços, Omi sentiu seu coração se aquecer, e seu corpo todo se encher de vitalidade. Parecia que a jovem vida de Kenji havia contagiado o hacker, fazendo-o compartilhar de uma sensação nova e indescritível.

(Omi) Ele é tão bonito...

O líder da Weiss sorriu de leve. Bonita era a cena: o loirinho tão angelical segurando o bebê.

(Aya) Aa. Vou esquentar o leite. Espere aqui.

(Omi) Está certo.

Enquanto o ruivo saía, Omi se dirigiu para a cama dos assassinos ausentes e sentou-se sobre ela, encostando-se na cabeceira. Balançava Kenji de leve nos braços, tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto conversava baixinho com ele.

(Omi) Calma... eu estou aqui com você... e Aya já vai trazer um leite bem quentinho pra você... não se preocupe.

Suspirando, Omi pensou em tudo o que implicava cuidar de uma criança. Eram tantas as responsabilidades... logo aquele garotinho começaria a entender o que se passava a seu redor... e seria então como um vaso pronto a ser moldado e preenchido com conhecimento.

(Omi) Você será um belo rapaz... aposto que seu pai vai querer que se torne jogador de futebol... não dou um ano para que Ken pense em sair com você na moto! Céus, Yotan vai surtar...!

Kenji parou de chorar e começou a mexer as mãozinhas. Sorrindo, Omi fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de que nem Yohji nem Ken queriam que o filho tivesse chupetas. Segundo ambos era um habito ruim para o bebê.

(Omi) Acho que às vezes eles exageram...

Mas não tirava a razão deles. Se tivesse um ser tão indefeso dependendo dele, o hacker também seria super protetor e preocupado ao extremo.

(Omi sorrindo) E um dia... você vai me chamar de 'tio'! Nossa... assustador! Quando você tiver a minha idade... eu terei quase quarenta! Provavelmente vai me achar careta e chato...

O bebê fez um som parecido com 'aiaa'.

(Omi) Sabe... vou gostar muito de ver você crescer, Kenji. Você faz parte da minha família, viu mocinho?

A resposta foi um outro som confuso.

(Omi) Espero ser um bom exemplo...

Aya chegou nesse momento. Parou a porta com uma mamadeira na mão. Observou a cena por um segundo. Teve a certeza de que Omi seria uma excelente mãe, quando tivesse idade apropriada. Ainda era jovem e deveria aproveitar mais a vida...

Porém já mostrava seu lado carinhoso e suave, daqueles que apenas as mães têm. XD

(Omi sorrindo) Ah... olha quem chegou, Kenji kun... tio Aya está com o seu 'papá'...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Tio Aya! Não vai trazer a comidinha? O Kenji está com fome!

(Aya -.-) Tio Aya?

(Omi) Somos os tios dele... não é?

Aya não respondeu. Foi sentar-se a cama ao lado de seu amante.

(Aya) Quer que eu...

(Omi) Não! Eu dou a mamadeira... já perdi o medo.

(Aya)!!

Pra quem estava assustado com a possibilidade de machucar o bebê, até que Omi superara muito bem. Pelo visto não queria se separar da criança.

Mas o ruivo que não estragaria a alegria do amante. Deu-lhe a mamadeira, apenas olhando a forma delicada com que Omi a aproximava dos lábios de Kenji, e logo o bebê 'atacava', mostrando que estava mesmo com fome.

(Omi rindo) Que guloso! Puxou isso do pai!

(Aya -.-") Com certeza...

(Omi) Eles tiveram sorte... é um garoto muito esperto!

O chibi afirmou isso ao ver a maneira como os olhinhos corriam de um lado para o outro, analisando o quarto, os dois assassinos, vistoriando tudo com aquela curiosidade que apenas os recém nascidos possuem.

(Aya) Pobre criança.

(Omi O.O)... porque?

(Aya u.ú) Esse bebê não nasceu com sorte... foi ter logo aqueles dois como pais...

(Omi n.n") Aya!

(Aya u.u) Como irá sobreviver?

(Omi n.n) Aya... Ken e Yohji não são tão ruins assim... e você não deve se preocupar... afinal, nós também estamos por aqui...

(Aya u.u) Tem razão.

(Omi sorrindo) Vê isso, Kenji...? Você tem muitas pessoas que se preocupam ao seu redor. Não tema nada... concentre-se apenas em crescer...

(Aya) Omi...

(Omi) Hum...?

(Aya) Nada... nada...

"Só acho que você é perfeito..." foi à declaração que Aya guardou apenas para si, mas que brilhou nas íris ametistas, fazendo o hacker balançar a cabeça satisfeito.

Depois de alimentar Kenji, Omi ficou ninando-o em seus braços, até que voltasse a adormecer.

(Aya) Pode colocá-lo no berço agora.

(Omi) Não! Er... não... vai que ele acorda...

(Aya -.-")...

(Omi) Prefiro ficar segurando-o... só mais um pouco.

(Aya) Você é quem sabe...

E o ruivo levantou-se e se foi, levando consigo a mamadeira vazia, e uma expressão levemente enciumada... que Omi não percebeu, pois já se concentrara novamente em Kenji.

(Omi) Espero ser... realmente um bom exemplo...

E a face angelical do Weiss caçula se tingiu de suavidade como nunca antes...

oOo

Por volta da hora do almoço, Aya voltou ao quarto de Ken e Yohji, mostrando-se um pouco mais impaciente do que normalmente.

(Aya u.u) Omi, você não pretende ficar o dia todo nesse quarto, pretende?

(Omi) Claro que não! Veja, Kenji acordou há algum tempo, e nós estávamos conversando...

O líder da Weiss olhou para o bebê. Omi havia deitado de lado sobre o colchão, e apoiado à cabeça sobre uma das mãos. Cercara a criança com um travesseiro pelo outro lado, para protegê-la de algum movimento inesperado.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Acho que mais do que nunca teremos que mudar certos hábitos nesta casa...

(Aya -.-) Por que está tão preocupado? Essa criança nem é sua.

(Omi)!!

O ruivo engoliu em seco diante do olhar surpreso de seu jovem e adorado amante. Talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude demais...

(Omi) Por... que disse isso, Aya?

(Aya) Por que...

"Por que nós somos assassinos, Omi. Talvez essa criança não chegue a nos conhecer... talvez perca um dos pais em uma missão... porque não sabemos o futuro... merda... e porque eu sou um maldito idiota e estou morrendo de ciúmes de um garotinho inocente..."

Enquanto se recriminava mentalmente, a face de Aya ia se suavizando um tanto, fato que tirou Omi da defensiva.

Resignado, Aya caminhou até a cama e colocou a mão com suavidade sobre os cabelos castanhos e espetados.

(Aya) Kenji...

(Omi sorrindo) Aya...!

Nesse momento o telefone tocou. Omi deu uma de contorcionista e conseguiu alcançar a extensão que ficava num criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

(Omi) Alô. Ken! Finalmente deu notícias... e Yotan, como está? Ah! Então foi isso...? E o que a médica disse? Que bom! Oh, Kenji não está dando trabalho algum, pelo contrário. Pode confiar... sei. Ken! Você quer mesmo que eu o coloque ao telefone? O.o"

(Aya -.-) Céus.

(Omi sorrindo) Está bem. Até mais então.

(Aya) É um idiota.

(Omi) Ele só está com saudades. Ah, Yotan não tem nada muito grave. Foi apenas um desequilíbrio hormonal. A médica deu alguns remédios, e o deixou algumas horas em observação. Ken disse que enquanto não tirar a prótese tem que continuar regulando os hormônios. XD

(Aya) Hn.

Aquela solução era mesmo arriscada. A grande maioria dos médicos recomendava que a prótese só fosse retirada um ano após o parto. Era necessário seis meses para a perfeita cicatrização dos pontos externos e mais seis meses para os pontos internos, feitos após a cesariana. (**7**)

Ter filhos atualmente era um processo complicado que exigia muita atenção e acompanhamento médico, mesmo depois o parto. -.-

(Omi) Ken disse que não ligou antes porque... hã...?

O loirinho ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Aya por um segundo, fazendo o líder da Weiss se divertir um bocado.

(Aya) É exatamente o que você pensou.

(Omi O.O)!!

(Aya) A fralda passou do prazo de 'validade'... por que não aproveita para dar um banho, antes de trocá-lo?

(Omi O.O) EU? Dar... banho...?

Novamente aquele arrepiozinho chato de pânico correu pelas costas do chibi. Nunca dera banho em recém nascido antes... não fazia a menor idéia de por onde devia começar.

(Aya -.-) O que foi?

(Omi ç.ç) Socorro...

O espadachim suspirou longamente, sem coragem de negar aquele pedido de ajuda.

oOo

Omi se encarregara de esquentar a água e colocar na banheira, depois separara algumas roupinhas para vestir em Kenji. Eram tantas e tão bonitinhas, que o loirinho simplesmente não sabia qual escolher.

Depois de muita indecisão, decidiu-se por um macacãozinho azul e branco super fofo. Deixou todas as coisas sobre a cama, principalmente a frauda nova e o talco, que encontrara depois de fuçar na cômoda branca.

Caminhou apressadamente ao banheiro, onde flagrou Aya todo concentrado em banhar o bebê.

(Omi) Você tem jeito pra isso! Já cuidou de crianças antes?

(Aya) Já.

E não deu mais nenhuma explicação.

(Omi) Precisa de ajuda?

(Aya) Prepare mais uma mamadeira. Cuidado pra não esquentar demais. E... Omi, eu também estou com fome. -.-

(Omi n.n) Certo. Vou começar a fazer o almoço.

Com grande habilidade o líder da Weiss terminou de cuidar de Kenji. Levou-o para o quarto, enroladinho numa toalha. O secou com cuidado e colocou a fralda, depois de protegê-lo com uma boa camada de talco, que deixou o quarto com um agradável cheirinho de bebê.

Cuidadosamente vestiu o macacão, passando as mãozinhas delicadas e os pezinhos que já calçara com meias brancas.

(Aya) Hn.

Assentiu satisfeito ao ver que fizera um trabalho perfeito.

Faltava apenas ajeitar o cabelo escuro.

Aya pegou uma esponjinha macia, feita exatamente para pentear bebês, e a passou de leve pelos fios fininhos, abaixando-os e alinhando-os.

(Aya u.u) Ótimo.

Mas então um fiozinho se ergueu. Depois outro, e outro... logo todo o cabelo infantil estava novamente espetado, como se Aya nem tivesse se dado ao trabalho de penteá-lo com tanto esmero...

(Aya -.-) Hn...

Desistindo de sua tarefa, ele pegou o bebê no colo e foi até a cozinha.

(Omi n.n) Olha quem chegou! Kenji kun!

O garotinho olhou para Omi, mas logo as íris escuras se desviavam, percorrendo os móveis, analisando todas aquelas coisas desconhecidas para ele.

(Aya) O cheiro está bom.

(Omi) Falta pouco para o almoço ficar pronto. Quer que eu segure Kenji enquanto...

(Aya u.u) Não. Tudo bem.

(Omi)!!

E sem esperar resposta, o ruivo deu as costas a Omi e se dirigiu para a sala, onde se acomodou no sofá e se pôs a ninar Kenji. Também era a primeira vez que Aya pegava aquele bebê, sem a supervisão dos pais. E na verdade nunca demonstrara muito interesse no chibi.

Quase se esquecera de como era bom ter um recém nascido nos braços. Saber que havia alguém tão indefeso que realmente precisava de proteção e cuidados. Sentir o calorzinho agradável daquela pequena vida, os movimentos quase instintivos... (**8**)

Ouvir os sons sem sentido algum, mas que pareciam de uma maneira toda singular, ser um tipo de comunicação.

(Aya) Você é especial... e é o 'tio' Aya quem está dizendo...

Ao se dar conta do que fazia, Aya quase corou. Imediatamente ergueu o rosto, fixando as íris violeta na porta que dava acesso à cozinha, temendo intimamente que seu amante tivesse flagrado aquele pequenino deslize...

Afinal, ele era o frio e calado líder da Weiss. Não era de ficar brincando com crianças.

Por sorte Omi continuava na cozinha, e nem desconfiara de que perdera uma cena memorável.

(Aya)...

Menos mal.

Um tanto carrancudo, o espadachim voltou a olhar para Kenji. E então novamente seu coração de gelo derreteu-se. Era impossível ficar imune àquela criaturinha inquieta, aninhada em seus braços...

Era tão fofo!!

E o fato de ser um bebê muito dócil, que raramente fazia birra, contribuía muito para que a afeição se tornasse instantânea e profunda. Kenji não era chorão, como muitas crianças recém nascidas que nunca pareciam satisfeitas com nada.

Algumas eram quase antipáticas, sempre armando berreiros intermináveis que culminavam em noites de insônia.

Suspirando, o líder da Weiss se lembrou de quão irritado ficara ao descobrir que o ex-playboy finalmente conseguira engravidar... (**9**)

Aya julgara que suas agradáveis noites de sono seriam mandadas para o espaço pelo bebê que nasceria. Afinal, cansara de ouvir muitos homens que reclamavam das noites mal dormidas quando tinham seus filhos...

Concluindo, um bebê era sinônimo de estorvo...

Após o nascimento de Kenji, o mesmo realmente acordara diversas vezes chorando, nas primeiras noites. Período em que Aya considerou profundamente a opção de mandar Ken e Yohji as favas, e 'sugerir gentilmente' que fossem morar em outro lugar...

Mas antes que o ruivo expulsasse os companheiros de casa, Kenji começou a se adaptar a uma rotina previsível, onde acompanhou os horários de seu pequeno estômago. E era tão pontual, que Yohji podia acordar alguns minutos antes de seu filho, sabendo a hora exata em que ele despertaria e pediria alimento, evitando assim o escândalo que despertaria a todos na casa.

E pouco a pouco todos, até mesmo o frio líder da Weiss, foram se acostumando ao mais novo habitante daquela casa.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Aya, o bebê agitou-se no colo do ruivo, e moveu os bracinhos, esticando os dedinhos miniatura ao máximo... e abriu a boca num bocejo onde se pôde visualizar a gengiva completamente desdentada.

(Aya) Projeto de gente...

Mas enquanto resmungava, o espadachim tinha um sorriso afável nos lábios finos.

(Aya u.ú) Omi! Ainda não fez a mamadeira?

O bebê estava dando umas 'pisadas' mais longas. Poderia ficar irritado de sono, mas antes de fazê-lo dormir era preciso alimentá-lo.

(Omi) Já fiz! Estava apenas esfriando, porque esquentou demais!

O hacker apareceu na porta com a mamadeira na mão.

(Omi) Aqui está. Quer que eu o amamente?

(Aya u.u) Não. Está tudo bem.

(Omi n.n") Não se incomode.

(Aya u.u) Não é incomoda algum.

(Omi n.n") Mas... Aya...

O chibi ia reclamar que o amante já ficara tempo demais com o Kenji no colo... então os Weiss se encararam e sorriram diante da situação: estavam disputando entre si para tomar conta do bebê!

(Aya) Pode pegá-lo...

(Omi) Não! Não importa. Eu dei de mamar mais cedo... então agora é a sua vez.

O ruivo não questionou. Primeiro instruiu Omi a espirrar um pouco de leite sobre sua pele, para testar a temperatura. Estava perfeita.

Recolhendo a mamadeira das mãos do Weiss caçula, Aya aproximou-a dos lábios do garotinho, que envolveu o bico com avidez, e se pôs a sugar com vontade ferrenha.

(Omi rindo) É mesmo um guloso!

(Aya suspirando) Hn.

(Omi) Cuidado para não engasgá-lo!!

(Aya -.-'') Sei disso, Omi.

(Omi) Acho que eu também serei uma mãe super protetora...

(Aya -.-) ACHA?

(Omi n.n")... tudo bem... eu SEREI super protetor... mas quem não seria?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça concordando. Analisou seu amante por um segundo, notando que os grandes olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e pareciam úmidos...

(Aya sério) Omi... você quer ter um filho?

(Omi) Oh!

(Aya) Se você quiser, podemos nos preparar para isso.

Silenciando, o chibi desviou os olhos para Kenji. Viu que o bebê apoiava uma das mãozinhas sobre a mamadeira, enquanto a outra batia no braço de Aya que o amparava. Os olhinhos espertos deslizavam pela face do ruivo, mas volta e meia se fixavam nos móveis, para novamente voltar a se prender no 'tio' que o alimentava.

(Omi) Sabe, eu vou adorar ter meus próprios filhos... descobri que gosto muito de crianças...

(Aya)... sinto um 'mas' vindo...

(Omi sorrindo) É, Aya. Adorei cuidar de Kenji hoje, mas... isso me fez ver que ainda tenho muito que aprender sobre crianças. Eu mesmo ainda sou um adolescente... não creio que possa ser uma boa mãe... ainda.

(Aya) Ninguém nasce sabendo.

(Omi n.n") Com certeza! Quem imaginaria que Yotan poderia ser uma boa mãe? (**10**) E no entanto ele não deixa a desejar em nada. XD

(Aya u.u) Hn.

Que triste ter que concordar com aquilo! Mas o ex-playboy era mesmo uma mãe exemplar. -.-

(Omi) Quero estar realmente preparado para ter um bebê. E enquanto isso não acontece, quero aproveitar a sua companhia, ficar com você todo o tempo que puder. Eu amo você, Aya. Amo mesmo, e vou lhe dar um filho, no momento certo.

(Aya) Entendo. Não há pressa alguma Omi. Eu também te amo. E assim, amor é o que não faltará para nosso filho.

O chibi corou ao ouvir a expressão 'nosso filho', no entanto gostou muito de ouvir Aya se declarando daquela maneira. O ruivo era sempre tão introspectivo a respeito dos próprios sentimentos... por esse motivo aquele momento se tornou extremamente especial.

(Omi n.n) Ei... Aya...

(Aya) Hn?

(Omi n.n) Sabe o que eu acabei de pensar?

(Aya) Hn?

(Omi n.n) Você é cuidadoso e preocupado... também seria uma ótima mãe...

(Aya u.ú) Pode parar por aí...

(Omi n.n")...

Ambos tentaram imaginar Aya em uma gestação, com um barrigão enorme, os pés inchados, e toda hora sentindo vontade de ir ao banheiro...

Tal cena era quase bizarra.

Porém bizarro mesmo, foi imaginar Aya debruçado sobre um vaso sanitário, enjoado e com ânsia de vômito...

(Aya ù.ú) Definitivamente, não vai acontecer.

(Omi n.n") Bom... vendo por outro lado... vamos ter paciência, não é?

(Aya ù.ú) Sim. Muita paciência. Agora, vá pegar o carrinho deste moleque, porque ele já terminou de mamar.

(Omi) Sim, senhor! E depois, vamos almoçar.

O ruivo quase suspirou. No fim das contas, esquecera que estava faminto!

oOo

O casal de justiceiros fez a refeição quase em silêncio, na cozinha.

O carrinho de Kenji estava ao lado de Omi, que entre uma garfada e outra, dava um jeitinho de niná-lo, para que continuasse dormindo feito um anjinho.

Depois, Omi tratou de lavar as louças sujas, enquanto Aya ia secando-as e guardando-as nos devidos lugares. Em pouco tempo, estava tudo arrumado.

(Omi n.n) Prontinho!

(Aya) Hn.

E sem dar tempo do ruivo propor qualquer coisa, Omi avançou para o carrinho e começou a empurrá-lo em direção a sala.

(Omi) Ele é tão bonzinho! Espero que ao crescer continue assim... se puxar a personalidade da mãe, vai dar trabalho!

(Aya -.-) Nem pense nisso...

O mais velho ia seguindo o loirinho, surpreso por ver como o arqueiro tinha lhe passado à perna e se 'apossado' do chibi Kenji.

(Omi n.n") Mas se ficar esquentado que nem o pai... puxa... aí vai dar mais trabalho ainda!

(Aya) Está se preocupando demais com o futuro desse bebê.

(Omi) É tão incrível... imaginar as possibilidades de Kenji. Talvez ele se torne um advogado... ou médico... já pensou se ele resolve virar cantor de rock, tingir os cabelos e colocar um piercing?

(Aya -.-") O cabelo arrepiado ele já tem.

(Omi)...

(Aya) Não sonhe tanto. Guarde um pouco dessa ilusão para os nossos filhos...

(Omi o.o) Nossos...? Está falando no plural, Aya...

(Aya o.o"")...

(Omi n.n) De qualquer jeito... eu tenho sonhos bastante para muitas crianças! Não tenha receios... imagina se nós tivermos uma menina? Ela poderia se casar com Kenji, e então tudo ficaria em família.

(Aya u.ú) De jeito nenhum. Minha filha se casará apenas com alguém muito importante, e não com um rapaz qualquer, filho de dois desajustados, e com esse cabelo arrepiado.

(Omi n.n") Aya!

Omi riu muito ao ouvir a frase dita em tom sério. Pelo visto seu amante também estava sonhando longe com os filhos de ambos. Já estava até riscando da lista os prováveis não candidatos a mão da menina que não havia nascido ainda. Aliás, que nem fora encomendada...

(Aya u.ú) Melhor termos apenas filhos... e não filhas, é menos dor de cabeça.

(Omi n.n") Filhas ou filhos... não fará diferença, Aya... principalmente se eles seguirem o exemplo dos pais...

(Aya -.-) Céus!

Apesar do resmungo mal humorado, Aya não pode rebater aquele argumento.

oOo

Foi apenas no fim da tarde que Ken e Yohji retornaram do hospital.

Aya estava sentado na sala, tentando ler um livro, mas volta e meia os olhos ametista se erguiam das páginas e se fixavam em seu jovem amante.

Omi desfilava pela sala, 'apresentando' os móveis ao chibi Kenji.

(Omi) E isto é um bar embutido. Sua mãe costumava 'freqüentar' muito este local, mas foi antes de colocar você no 'forno'...

(Aya)...

O ruivo achava aquilo inútil. Afinal, Kenji era jovem demais para entender as lições que Omi lhe dava com tanta preocupação. Porém não podia negar que era fofo por demais!

(Omi) Aquilo é um... olha quem chegou! Papai e mamãe!

(Ken) Olá!

O jogador chegava ao lado de seu amante, que já estava com uma aparência muito melhor, e nem lembrava aquele loiro do início da manhã, que apresentava uma face pálida, e nenhuma disposição.

(Omi) Como você está, Yotan?

(Yohji ) Ah, quase novo, chibi! Essa porra de hormônio feminino acaba com qualquer um!

(Omi) Olha quem ficou com saudades!

(Yohji)!!

O ex-playboy se adiantou, estendeu os braços e recolheu o filho que Omi lhe devolvia. Ken também estava morrendo de saudades do filhote, mas entendia a necessidade de Yohji, de verificar se estava tudo bem com o bebê. Por isso deixou o ex-playboy pegar o chibi sem reclamar. Cruzou os braços, fazendo Aya e Omi notar que levava uma pequena sacola plástica.

Assim que se sentiu aconchegado, Kenji pareceu reconhecer o cheio de sua mãe e soltou um gritinho irritado que pegou os justiceiros de surpresa.

(Yohji)...

Aquela manifestação pareceu a todos como se o bebê repreendesse a mãe por tanto tempo de ausência.

(Ken o.o) Porra, vocês viram isso?

(Omi) Ele se comportou muito bem até gora! Parece que ficou bravo...

(Yohji o.o) Kenji nunca tinha demonstrado esse... 'gênio forte'...

(Ken n.n") Mas nós nunca tínhamos nos afastado tanto tempo dele antes...

(Yohji -.-"") Nossa... isso foi tão "Aya"... espero que a primeira palavra de meu filho seja 'mamãe'... e não 'shine'...

(Aya ò.ó) Kudou...

(Ken O.O") Yohji! Vamos pro nosso quarto... er... Kenji deve ter sentido falta do leite materno... anda, vem.

(Yohji o.o) Mas...

(Ken) Anda, Yohji! Já sei que se você ficar aqui, vai provocar o Aya! E eu não to afim de pagar o pato!

(Yohji n.n) Nhé.

E sem dar chance de protesto, Ken tratou de puxar seu amante, levando-o em direção as escadas.

Então o jogador parou no meio da escada, mas deu um tapa no traseiro do ex-playboy, indicando que ele deveria continuar subindo. XD

(Ken n.n) Direto para o quarto!

(Aya -.-) Céus...

(Omi n.n")...

O sorriso de Ken se ampliou. Divertindo-se muito, o jogador ergueu a sacola plástica e arremessou-a para Omi, que a pegou com habilidade.

(Ken) Omi, valeu mesmo por bancar a babá. Estou te devendo essa.

(Omi) Foi um prazer, Ken. Sempre que precisar, Aya e eu teremos o maior prazer em ajudar!

(Aya)...

O ruivo não apoiou a idéia em voz alta, apesar de aprová-la. Gostaria muito de ficar com Kenji quando fosse preciso.

(Ken) Ok. É bom ter amigos como vocês. Ah, e isso aí, foi idéia do Yohji. Não entendi o porque, mas... aquele doido sabe o que faz!

E enquanto o moreno subia as escadas, Omi abriu a sacola e corou muito, ao descobrir o que tinha em seu interior.

(Omi) Yohji...! Maluco!

(Aya)...

O ruivo não corou, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu jovem amante enfiava a mão na sacola e tirava de dentro duas caixinhas com um delicioso creme de leite...

Aquilo seria realmente útil!

FIM

* * *

(**1**) u.ú Kenji fusão de **Ken** + Yoh**JI**... desculpa, mas realmente faltou inspiração pra criar esse nome. Não faço segredo que não gosto de m-preg. Mas fui obrigada a isso... ç.ç

(**2**) SHINE Freya, SHIIINNNEEEEEEE!! Ò.Ó

(**3**) Se pode homem grávido então pode leite sintético desenvolvido em laboratório... u.ú

(**4**) ò.ó PORRA!! #voadora nas costas da Freya#

(**5**) n.n Há, há, há... #surtando#

(**6**) o.o Oh... até o fim dessa fic ainda surto de vez... XD

(**7**) ò.Ó CLARO que foi cesariana! Alguém tinha dúvida?!

(**8**) T.T Nessa parte, eu juro, pensei em passar uns tempos num hospício... -.-"" apesar de ter tido tanto trabalho pra fugir do outro... XD

(**9**) ò.ó PORRA!! #voadora com os dois pés nas costas da Freya#

(**10**) Ò.Ó PORRA!! #golpe mata-leão na Freya – pra quem não sabe, mata-leão é a famosa chave de braço XD#

(**11**) XD FREYA... amiga querida... vem aqui, vem... #escondendo a serra elétrica atrás das costas#

* * *

MUITO OBRIGADA a minha mãe! Minha mãe de verdade o.o... ela faz parte da pastoral da criança e me ajudou no lance do bebê. Até me explicou um monte de coisa que eu nem mesmo imaginava... #Kaline sem noção#

Essa fic foi feita especialmente para Evil Kitsune. Moça, muito obrigada por todo o apoio! Pelas torturas -.- e cobranças! -.-""

Sei q às vezes eu pego no seu pé, mas é que eu prezo muito a nossa amizade! E essa é a forma que encontrei para demonstrar!

Er... você queria que a fic tivesse lemon, não é? Só que eu fiquei tão preocupada em fazer uma fic fofa... que não teve jeito de encaixar lemon aí! Ç.Ç Gomeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn!

Espero que goste, apesar de meio tosca, essa fic foi feita de coração!

Pra terminar: se alguém ficou curioso pra saber de onde saiu esse pirra... digo, bebê XD é só acessar a fic da Freya... u.ú "A força de um desejo"

Unft... essa mulher é doida!

FUI

Abril/2006


End file.
